Valentines, Mobiles and Yong Soo
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: Korea wonders why Hong Kong is alone on Valentines. When Hong Kong leaves Korea alone forgetting his mobile what will Korea do. KoHo
1. Chapter 1

~Yong Soo's (South Korea) P.O.V~

Today is valentines day. So great yeah! For some people it wasn't. I could see Leon (Hong Kong) on his own breathing heavily, he looked upset. I looked around and found Mie Mie (Tarwin) and Kiku (Japan) standing together holding hands laughing and talking to each other. Next I turned to my best friend Alfred (America) who 'was' next to but now it looks like he went to go flirt with Arthur (England) and hopefully get some where. Turning again and found more couples around the school. Soon I tied my shoelaces hoping that I could keep my eyes off Leon who was all by himself.

I couldn't be bothered seeing him alone anymore so I walked over to him all excited. "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY LEON" I yelled to him as he stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Happy Valentines Yong Soo" he answered quietly to himself trying to make sure I couldn't hear.

"So you have a Valentine today? Da-Ze" I asked as he shook his head.

"You?"

"Nope. But with someone who originated everything I don't need one! Da-Ze" Leon lightly laughed to himself when I said that and pulled out some papers out of his school bag and putted on his glasses.

"Anything else you would like to tell me" Leon looked like a news reported or as America would say 'Superman'

"No Leon but why sit here and watch everyone on your own?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"I need to"

"Why do you need to?"

"I'm waiting"

"Waiting for who?"

"No Canada" I laughed when Leon said that. He began to smirk at the look on my face

"Really who?"

"Wang" I knew Wang was his brother but why would he wait for him. Leon normally never waited for anyone. Sometimes he would wait for me so we could walk home together but he normally never waited.

"Leon come on Aru" Wang called out to Leon as he ran off.

"Bye Leon"

"Bye Yong" I swear I saw Leon smile.

Turning around again I found a red mobile on the floor. I felt my body pick it up and turn around. If this belonged to someone around her I would have gotten hit. Opening it so I could find out who it was. I dropped the phone after I saw the wallpaper.

~Leon's P.O.V~

I followed Wang down the school halls. "Do you have your books? Aru"

"yes"

"Your Pen's? Aru?"

"Yes"

"Your work?"

"Yes"

"Your mobile" I put my hand in my school pocket to pull out the phone. My hand went through all my pockets and there was no mobile.

"Where is it?" I began to panic. What if someone saw my wall paper? I would be a laughing stock? I needed to find it. Quickly I ran outside back to where I was sitting with Yong Soo but it wasn't there. Next I ran to the office. No mobile there. I nearly went every where and there were couples everywhere. One of them could have taken it to embarrass me later. Shit! That was the only thing privet that I had. I would write stuff about someone I cared for in there and also had them nearly all over my phone. I guess they were my high school crush which will be crushed when he finds out.

I officially gave up after 3 hours of looking after and before classes. Yong Soo stopped talking to me and hanged around Alfred more who was always trying to kiss Arthur. "Yong" I called out to the Korean boy who didn't stop talking. "Yong" My voice went quieter as I knew he was ignoring me. He knew my crush. My life is now over.

Later that day I ran home and stuffed myself in my bedroom and hugged my panda as tight as I could. Tears spilt from my eyes as I stuffed up my day terribly. I will never leave this room. I want to die and no one will know it.

~Yong Soo's P.O.V~

~The next day after school~

It's the day after Valentines day. That's sad. Not many couples were holding hands know so I just continued walking. The one thing that scared me was Leon wasn't here. What if he was really sick and died? What if he is in big trouble? What if? Wang! I quickly ran to the older boy and tapped his shoulder. I didn't really trust Wang much after he helped my brother try to kill me.

"What is it Yong Soo? Aru?"

"Do you know where Leon is?" I asked

"No idea. I thought he would be at school but the last time I saw him was last night after that I haven't been allowed in his room. Aru" I now knew where Leon could be soon I ran from Wang and his gang and ran down the street to Leon's house.

"LEON!" I yelled banging on the door. Hoping he would answer. Why is he blocking himself out. "LEON"

Quickly I snuck to the other side of the house and climbed one of the trees that was in front of Leon's room. I hit the window with a branch.

~Leon's P.O.V~

I heard a bang out my window after Yong Soo yells the house door down. Any one would know I wouldn't move. Tightening the grip on my panda I didn't move. Wanting to move so much to open my window and talk to Yong. But I wouldn't. Yong would have to wait. "LEON GET OUT OR I'LL CLIMB DOWN, BRING AMERICA AND MAKE HIM THROW THE BIGGEST ROCK WE CAN FIND TO GET YOU OUT." No you wont Yong. I began to close my eyes from not sleeping the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

~Yong Soo's P.O.V~

"LEON OPEN UP! HONG KONG!" I yelled over and over again waiting for Leon to open the window but nothing happened. This is the worst day after Valentines ever. Gripping the red phone in my pocket I tried calling out one more time. "LEON OPEN UP! I KNOW ABOUT…" I went quiet not wanting to finish, knowing I wanted to finish.

~Leon's P.O.V~

I shock. Yong knew. Might as well live with the laughing from him. At lest it will be from him. Opening the window with my fingers shaking. Slowly opening the window Korea jumped in. "WHA" I yelled being glomped to the ground. Yong Soo was hugging me to the floor. It did hurt a lot with how tight. "Yong your hurting me"

"Sorry" he got off me and smiled.

"So you know?"

"Yeah. And here's your phone!" Yong Soo smiled handing me the phone. I blushed and looked away when I got hold of it. "when did you get the background?"

"What?"

"The wallpaper of your phone when did you get it?" I blushed red not wanting to embarrass myself to much.

"I… got it when… You were at school… you weren't watching and you were being yourself so… I took a picture and…used it as my wallpaper" I hid my face as I heard Yong Soo laugh. I knew this was going to happen.

"Its alright Leon! Da-Ze"

"No it isn't"

"Any way why did you pick me?"

"Because I thought I was cute"

"Ok Leon! I'll see you at school tomorrow"

~Yong Soo's P.O.V~

I got ready to jump out the window and properly fall on my ass. Not being as good as everyone else. I turned to Leon and smiled sitting on the edge of the window. "Bye" I said to him as he lightly waved.

3, 2, 1.

I almost jumped until I felt something grab my chest. My face heated up. Embarrassment took over. Looking down at what grabbed me I found that wish thing Leon did quiet a bit. Turning I found it was Leon who grabbed me. "Your breast were meant to be mine not the other way round!" I yelled my face red and my heart beating a mile and minute. Leon's face was beat red too. Quickly he ran to his bed, grabbed his stuffed panda and staffed his face in his pillow. Did I say something?

Closing in on Leon I hugged him. Watching him stiffen as I did so. Moving my lips to his hair and kissed him. He froze as his eyes shot open. Moving my lips to his neck. Leon turned quickly with his blush bigger. Looking in to my eyes. His lighter brown eyes into my darker ones. Leaning down lightly as I felt him grab my school jumper pulling me down a bit faster. His lips smashed into mine. They were so soft but yet had a lot of passion.

Resting on my elbows on the bed so I was on top of Leon. Making out on his bed were one of the best things I could think of. His hands were still holding my jumper making the kiss more passionate. His tongue intertwined with mine. Lightly I pulled away for a breath.

"Im" Leon called me by my first name. Looking at him with the blush we both had on our faces. "Do you feel anything for me?" he asked looking away.

"y-yes I-I do" quickly Leon put his hands on my face and kissed me again. Wanting an entrance he started licking and biting my lip. He wasn't going to get there that easy. Closing my mouth shut not letting him in. Growling, Leon moved his hand down my body to my butt. A little shocked I still kept my mouth shut. I'm still on top Leon. Remember?

Pinch

That's all he did and got full access to my mouth. His hands soon moved to the bottom of my jumper and began to pull it off. Moving away I finished what he started and leant down to kiss him again. Pulling off his jumper. Then my top was gone and his. Then our pants and then….

~A While Later~

I lightly rolled over so I wouldn't hurt Leon. Smiling at what we did I looked at Leon. For the first time I saw this happen he really had a smile on his face. "did you like that Leon?" I asked watching him soon stare at me with his smile.

"Maybe Im Yong Soo. Did you?"

"Of course I did. It was my first and with you" I lightly kissed his cheek. Thanking god Wang wasn't home yet.

"Next time I'm on top"

"Depends if I want to"

"Yong. Does that mean we're?"

"Yep. We are." Kissing him again and had a thought. "You know we should break up before Halloween."

"Why?" The smile on Leon's face faded.

"So then I can save you"

"You hang around America to much" Leon commented beginning to get dressed. "Everyone knows I would be the one who saves you"

Next thing I did was pull him down and started kissing him again. Best day after Valentines ever.


End file.
